


I like you too

by abcsupercorp



Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [14]
Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: Clexa, F/F, Lexa Deserves Better (The 100), One Shot, Short One Shot, Tutoring, pride month, short and sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-14
Updated: 2020-06-14
Packaged: 2021-03-04 07:34:04
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 129
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24729772
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/abcsupercorp/pseuds/abcsupercorp
Summary: Clarke and Lexa are in the middle of tutoring, Lexa has to confess something.
Relationships: Clarke Griffin/Lexa
Series: Pride Month 2020 One Shots. [14]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1770169
Kudos: 22





	I like you too

**Author's Note:**

> I love you all! Happy day 14.

"I like you." Lexa said abruptly during her and Clarke's study session. 

"What?" Clarke asked, turning a light shade of red. 

"I..I like you, " Lexa confessed again, "That's why I always try to schedule tutor sessions with you." 

"Wow.." Clarke smiled, "that's really sweet, Lexa."

"Yeah.." Lexa smiled, "anyways, how do I solve this equation?"

"Wait, do you not wanna talk about it?" Clarke asked.

Lexa shook her head, sighing, "Nah, I'd rather not. A pretty girl like you clearly would only see me as a friend."

"actually.." Clarke started, "I like you too."

"What?" Lexa asked, Clarke leaned in closer, her lips brushing upon Lexa's softly.

"I..I like you too," Clarke confessed, "May I kiss you?" their lips were two inches away now.

"Yes" Lexa replied. 

**Author's Note:**

> stay safe out there.


End file.
